Disney Infinity 4.0 (SeanWheeler)
Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition is the fourth game in the Disney Infinity series. Story Packs Starter Pack Includes the game, the Toy Box Story Play Set, Darkwing Duck, Frozone, Qui-Gon Jinn, and a pack of five random Power Discs that always includes the AI Player Power Disc. Playsets Characters *Cinderella *Daisy Duck *Darkwing Duck *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Ferb *Frozone *General Grievous *Grant Ward *Hans *Hera Syndulla *Hercules *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Jar Jar Binks *Jean Grey *Kristoff *Magneto *Mister Fantastic *Mystique *Nala *Namor *Peter Pan *Pluto *Pocahontas *Pyro *Qui-Gon Jinn *Riku *Sabretooth *Saïx *Scrooge McDuck *She-Hulk *Silver Surfer *Simba *Sora *Squirrel Girl *Storm *Terk *Wasp *Wolverine *X-23 *Zurg Power Discs Hexagonal *Beast's Castle Grounds - Themes the terrain into Beauty and the Beast setting. *Fantasti-Car - Summons the Fantastic Four vehicle that can split. *Heavens of Olympus - Themes the sky into Hercules setting. *Howls of the Beast - Themes the sky into Beauty and the Beast setting. *Land of the Gods - Themes the terrain into Hercules setting. *Mickey's Toon Town - Themes the terrain into Mickey Mouse setting. *Moon of Kingdom Hearts - Themes the sky into The World that Never Was setting. *Skies of Future Past - Themes the sky into the Days of Future Past setting. *Ruins of Future Past - Themes the terrain into the Days of Future Past setting. *S.H.I.E.L.D. ICER - Equips the S.H.I.E.L.D. Icer tool to shoot enemies. *Smile Darn Ya Sky - Themes the sky into Mickey Mouse setting. *The Bus - Despite the name, it summons the plane from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1. *The World that Never Was - Themes the terrain into the World that Never Was setting. Circular *Armoured Aqua - Aqua will wear her Keyblade Armour. *Armoured Terra - Terra will wear his Keyblade Armour. *Armoured Ventus - Ventus will wear his Keyblade Armour. *Dark Phoenix Rising - Jean Grey would wear her Dark Phoenix outfit *Elastigirl's Former Glory - Mrs. Incredible would wear her original Elastigirl outfit. *Gambit Team-Up - Team up with Gambit *Helmet of Mandalore - Sabine Wren would wear her helmet. *Human Torch's Flame - Gives the player an aura of fire that burns enemies. *Invisible Woman's Force Fields - A shield will protect and hide the player. *Kingdom Donald - Changes Donald Duck's costume into his outfit from Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Goofy - Changes Goofy's costume into his outfit from Kingdom Hearts *Quake's Tremors - Characters equipped with this will have a constant shockwave surrounding them to damage grounded enemies. *S.H.I.E.L.D. D.W.A.R.F. - Summons a drone that shoots at enemies. *Thing's Rocky Strength - Doubles the strength and defense of the player. *Tinker Bell's Pixie Dust - Characters who are equipped with this will be able to fly. *Twilight Roxas - Changes Roxas's outfit to the one he wore in Twilight Town. *Under the Hood - Any Organization XIII player will have their hoods up. Gameplay The basic gameplay remains the same as the past three Disney Infinity editions. You still need to put figures on the base to control them and you need a play set to play through a story. Packs and Tools can be equipped to characters and you are still building toy boxes. There is still the skill trees. But what is new is that the second player can be controlled by the AI with a Power Disc included in the Starter Pack. When the second player is AI-controlled, he/she would follow the player around and help fight enemies. There is a new PVP Battle Mode, which pits players in a fight. If you can hook up two bases to the console, you can play with four players. You can have up to fourty players online. The combat has been tweaked with emphasis on aerial combos. The maximum level goes up to 30. Backwards Compatibility All the figures from 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0 are playable in 4.0. And for the first time in Disney Infinity, all the previous playsets are compatible with some tweaks to update them to 4.0. Mrs. Incredible is officially renamed Elastigirl due to The Incredibles 2 making the former name non-canon. The tiny Townspeople in The Incredibles Play Set are replaced with taller Pixar-styled characters who speak whether than squeak. With the level cap raised to 30, a fifth skill tree is added. Flying characters like Iron Man and Tinker Bell can now use physical combos in the air while some characters can also do combos while jumping. The ground pound would only be performed while holding the Attack button. Violet's invisible model can only be seen on her player's screen while she's truly invisible on other screens. Category:SeanWheeler's articles Category:Video Games